


Tsukkiyama nsfw

by Hqsmau



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boy x boy, Couch Cuddles, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex on Furniture, Tsukkiyama Week, horny yamaguchi, sort of soft tsukki, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hqsmau/pseuds/Hqsmau
Summary: In which Yamaguchi cheers Tsukishima up after coming home from a long & annoying day at work ;)
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Tsukkiyama nsfw

*knock* *knock* Yamaguchi walked over to the door and opened it.

"Tsukki! welcome home!!"

"Hey.." Tsukishima smiled weakly. 

He walked inside and leaned his head on Yamaguchi's shoulder.

"Aw what's wrong? how was the meeting? did the others give you a hard time?" Yams patted Tsukishima's back. 

"They're so fucking loud, I hate them"

Yamaguchi chuckled and dragged Tsukishima to the couch, he pushed him down and straddled him making Tsukishima's eyes slightly widen.

"Since you had a bad day, should I make it better?" Yamaguchi smiled innocently before leaning in and placing his lips onto Tsukishima's. Their tongues intertwined in a slow but sloppy manner, it was turning Tsukishima on so much, he placed his hands on Yamaguchi's hips and began moving them making their bodies rub against each other. 

Yamaguchi started letting out small moans in between their make out, Tsukishima smirked and deepened the kiss before placing his hands on the sides of Yamaguchi's chest and caressing his nipples with his thumbs. 

Yamaguchi twitched at the sudden touch "ah! Tsukki-" Tsukishima ignored him and started kissing and licking from his neck down to his nipples "Tsukki wait" Yamaguchi bit down on his lip _"He always does this! he never listens to me!!"_ Yams gripped onto Tsukki's hair and pulled it back harshly.

"Ow!" Tsukishima whined "What'd you do that for?!"

"I told you to wait!" _"this is it, I'm going to take the lead"_ Yamaguchi let go of Tsukishima's hair and kneeled in front of him, between his legs.

"You look tired so.. rest while I do this" he placed his hands on Tsukishima's crotch, it looked like it was about to burst out of his pants. 

"Yamaguchi-"

"shhh" Yamaguchi placed a finger on the bulge and moved it around slowly, making Tsukishima grunt, he looked up at him seductively and without breaking eye contact he leaned in and unzipped his pants using his mouth. He took Tsukishima's throbbing member into his small hand and placed a kiss on the tip, Tsukishima tensed up at the touch and almost shoved his hips into Yamaguchi's face. 

Yamaguchi stuck out his tongue and slowly licked the tip of his boyfriend's dick in a circular motion, he placed a few more kisses on it before finally sticking it whole into his mouth, Tsukishima groaned as Yamaguchi bobbed his head up and down at a steady pace, not looking away from Tsukki even once. Yams quickened his pace and swirled his tongue all around Tsukishima's dick nonstop "Agh fuck! Yamaguchi I'm gonna-" 

"dwo it, iwts fwine" Yams replied, with Tsukishima's dick still in his mouth. 

"Nng! don't talk with it still in your mouth!" 

Yamaguchi smiled slyly and bobbed his head up and down faster on Tsukishima's length, Tsukki was at his limit, he gripped onto his boyfriend's soft green hair and thrusted his hips as fast and as hard as he could. Yamaguchi could feel the tip hitting the back of his throat as small tears started to wail up in his eyes. 

Tsukishima groaned as he neared his climax, he thrusted his hips up one last time into Yamaguchi's mouth, shutting his eyes closed as he felt the pleasure, he came, releasing everything into Yamaguchi's small mouth. He opened his eyes expecting Yamaguchi to have cum dripping from his mouth but instead he was met with Yams wiping the side of his mouth after swallowing. 

"d-did you just swallow that?!" Tsukishima questioned shocked.

Yamaguchi giggled "It doesn't taste that bad"

Tsukki threw his head back on the couch with a grin on his face and his arm over his eyes "gosh you're driving me crazy" when he looked back up he found Yamaguchi standing in front of him, legs crossed cutely and completely naked. 

He bit his lip as he admired the beautiful sight "c'mere" he held out his arm and moved two of his fingers towards himself before tapping his lap, signaling Yamaguchi to get on top of him.

With a blushing face Yamaguchi walked over to Tsukishima and once again, straddled him. 

"What's this hm? are you getting all shy after what you just did?"

"I-I'm not!" Yamaguchi was tired of always getting shy and not doing anything so he was determined on taking the lead at least this once. He took Tsukishima's dick in one of his hands and lifted himself up, once he felt the tip touch his entrance he pushed his hips down attempting to put it in on his own.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to put it in"

"You need to loosen up first, if you don't it's gonna hurt"

"it's fine"

"wait, let me go get a condom" Tsukishima was about to get up but Yamaguchi pushed him back down.

"I said it's fine! it's fine.. so let's just do it raw.."

Without saying anything else and without warning, Tsukishima placed his hands on Yamaguchi's ass and stretched it apart making him gasp. 

"I don't want to hurt you so I'll start slow"

"ok.."

Tsukishima pressed his dick against his boyfriend's entrance and slowly pushed him down on his length "Ah! mnn" Yamaguchi whimpered as he felt Tsukishima going in "the tip's in" Tsukki said.

_"that's only the tip?!"_

Tsukki placed soft kisses on Yamaguchi's body as he went all the way, Yamaguchi gasped and let out short-breathy moans everytime Tsukishima's huge dick went in deeper "Hah Tsukki~" 

"It's all the way in now" Tsukishima said, he then leaned in closer to yams ear and whispered "I want you to move for me so when you're ready, you can start" he leaned back and placed his hands behind his head. 

Yamaguchi's body twitched, for some reason Tsukishima's words really turned him on, he grabbed onto Tsukki's shoulders for support and slowly began bouncing on his boyfriend's thick dick, moaning every time he went down.

"ah! ah! mnn ah!" 

"that's right baby, you're doing great"

"ah~ tsukki y-you're too big"

"faster" Tsukishima demanded. 

Yamaguchi gulped and tried going faster but he was starting to get tired so there wasn't really a difference in his speed.

"I guess I'll have to help you out" Tsukishima smirked, he gripped onto Yamaguchi's waist and aggressively pushed down, thrusting up at the same time, Yamaguchi gasped before moaning uncontrollably as he felt Tsukki hitting deeper and deeper inside of him.

"Ah!~ Ah! w-wait i-it's too deep!" Yamaguchi moaned as he threw his head back in pleasure.

"fuckk! you're so damn tight"

"Mnn tsukki! ah! it feels good~" Yamaguchi could feel his whole body tingle and his insides stirring up, he rolled his eyes back as Tsukishima thrusted into him. 

Tsukki stayed silent, only heavy breathing and slight grunts could be heard from him every few seconds, Yamaguchi wanted to know if he felt good, I mean he knew he probably did but he wanted to hear it.

"Tsukkiii~ c-can we slow down please?" he whimpered making Tsukishima stop immediately.

"Are you ok? did I hurt you??" 

"no.. I- I uh.. why aren't you saying anything? it feels like I'm the only one enjoying this, do you like it?" Yamaguchi asked looking down in embarrassment.

"Yamaguchi" Tsukishima caressed his cheek "I love it, you have no idea how good it feels inside you" he leaned in and kissed his neck "I want to fuck you so hard *kiss* so damn hard that you won't be able to walk" 

Yamaguchi's face turned red "t-then do it"

"do what?" Tsukishima teased.

"F-Fuck me hard.. I want you to fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk tomorrow"

"Your wish is my command, get off of me for a sec" 

Yamaguchi did as he was told and Tsukishima stood up. 

"Lie facing down but keep your ass up for me, ok?" 

Yamaguchi did just that, he arched his back and stuck his ass up in the air making him look as erotic as ever. Tsukishima knew he'd lose control of himself so he went to their room and brought a pillow so Yamaguchi wouldn't be too uncomfortable. Once he came back he placed himself behind his alluring boyfriend and placed a kiss on his ass. 

He then placed his hands on each side of Yamaguchi's ass and stretched his hole open before leaning in and licking it teasingly.

"Ngh! wait d-don't lick it! 

"Awe~ but look, you came from it" Tsukishima said teasingly, Yamaguchi didn't say anything and just buried his face into the pillow.

"I'm going in now" Tsukishima thrusted into Yamaguchi causing an immediate moan out of the male, he thrusted each time harder, deeper and faster. 

"Ah! ah~ ngh t-tsukki slow down"

Tsukishima ignored his words and thrusted even harder receiving a louder and much more erotic moan from the younger, Yamaguchi threw his head back and his eyes widened, gasping as he felt Tsukishima hit his prostate. 

Tsukishima smirked "so it's here huh? you like it here?" he thrusted harder and faster into that same spot making a mess out of Yamaguchi. 

"Agh! ah! mnn so good! h-harder harder! tsukki!!" Yamaguchi cried as he gripped onto the pillow, drool running out of the side of his mouth and his eyes rolling back. 

"Fuck! it feels so good inside you baby" Tsukishima groaned before gripping onto Yamaguchi's member, jerking him off at the same pace as he thrusted into him.

"Agh! ngh I-I'm gonna cum!" Yamaguchi moaned, each time louder and louder. 

Tsukishima flipped him over, he leaned in to connect their lips together as he thrusted in a few more times before finally cumming, releasing his hot cum inside of Yamaguchi. 

"Ah!" Yams moaned one last time arching his back upwards as he felt tsukki's fluids fill him up and then him to, cumming all over his own body.

Tsukishima pulled out and looked at his boyfriend who was laying there, eyes closed, twitching, heavy breathing, looking as sexy as ever. Tsukki really wanted to go for another round at that moment but he knew that Yamaguchi was tired so instead he hovered over him, giving him small pecks.

"you ok?" he kissed his cheek.

"mhm" Yamaguchi smiled, Tsukishima leaned onto Yamaguchi's chest and laid there as Yams caressed his hair.

"Do you want to go wash up right now? or do you want to rest some more?"

"Let's stay like this a little longer" Yamaguchi replied softly. After hearing that Tsukishima cuddled closer to Yamaguchi and the said male smiled at the warmth of his lover. 

"I love you" 

"I love you too, Tsukki"

**Author's Note:**

> You naughty naughty😏


End file.
